Where Is It!
by Kaitzee
Summary: Lily lost something and assumes that James took it... why is she so uptight? Hmmm? R/R, people!


****

Title: Where Is It?!

**Slash/Paring: **James/Lily, and a bit of Sirius/Remus

**Rating: **PG (M/M slash. You don't like it, I don't care. Sorry, homophobes!)

**Genre: **Romance/Humor 

**Summary: **James and Lily ficlet! WOO!

**Disclaimer: **Scholastic, Warner Bros and J.K Rowling own Harry Potter! And I'm proud to say that I am just a HP-Maniac, writing fan fics.

****

Author's Note: Just have fun. That's all I can really say, other than please use your head and make mental images. It'll be even better! ^_^

****

***

"AHHH!" Screamed Lily from across the room. James, sixteen years old, looked up from his Potions Essay to see what the problem was.

"What's the problem, Gr-" He began innocently, but she stormed over and pointed at him;

"Don't you call me Granny Smith!" Lily threatened. James called her that because of her emerald eyes. "Now, where did you hide it?"

James cocked an eyebrow. "Put what? I've been sitting here since 6 AM, trying to finish this essay so I could go and frolic with my friends at Hogsm-"

"Don't lie!" Lily said menacingly, backing away and looking under the cushions on the couch James was sitting on. "Where is it? TELL ME!"

James put his essay over his head, as if using it as a helmet. "Please don't hurt me..."

"Hey, James, what's-..." Sirius began, holding his boyfriend's hand, but stopped when he saw a red faced Lily glowering at them all. "James, what did you do now?"

Remus grinned at his boyfriend, Sirius, then at James. "Was it the pink nail polish again?"

"Don't ask me what he's using it for!" Lily shouted, to which James blushed under his essay. "But, no, it's not that this time. It's something else."

"Well, what is it, then?" Sirius asked. 

"Well... er," Lily flushed. "It's a little red box with a yellow ribbon on it."

"Oh, a present?" Remus asked with a toothy grin. "To whom?"

"Er, nobody." Lily said quickly, then added angrily to James, "Well? Are you going to tell me where it is?"

"I told you! I've no clue what you're talking about!" James said, putting his essay on the couch and standing in from of Lily with an angry expression on his face.

"I'll go pop some popcorn," Remus chortled, making Sirius laugh.

"This'll be better than the time Lily stole James's broomstick..." Sirius said, grinning.

"That was you?!" James yelled at Lily, who blushed again.

"Well... yeah," Lily threw back, "because you stole my pink nail polish the time before... and what are using it for?"

"Er..." James reddened this time, but quickly regained his composure. "Look, I didn't steal your stupid little gift, and..." All of a sudden Sirius bent down and picked something out from under the sofa.

"Hey, Lil, I think I-" Sirius started, then his eyes pondered on the tag. "Oh, dear."

"What?" Remus asked, and peered over Sirius's shoulder. Then his eyes shone with excitement and he looked at Lily. "Oooh."

Lily looked under a bit of strain; "Can I have it, please?"

Sirius held it above her head, grinning, but Remus looked at him with disapproval.

"Siri," Remus started, putting his hands on his hips. "How old are you?"

"Ten!" Grinned Sirius, his handsome face lighting up evilly. Just then....

"Don't give me that look, you deserved it." Remus said, picking up the gift and looking down at his mate, who was clutching his shin in pain, and Lily looking triumphant.

"Thanks, Rem." Sirius said, glaring back.

"Yes, Rem, thanks." Lily said, holding out her hand to get her parcel back. Remus looked at her, then a vice smile played on his mouth.

"What's in the box?" Remus said, now he lifting it up out of Lily's reach. "C'mon. Tell us."

"Remus!" Whined Lily.

"Rem! Pass it!" James shouted. Remus tossed it to James, who shook it in his hand. Then it started making a fluttering noise... "A bird?" James asked, then put on a mock look of horror. "Animal cruelty! ANIMAL CRUELTY!"

"JAMES!" Lily yelled, marching over to him. When he lifted it out of her reach, she added angrily, "give it here!"

James read the tag with an evil smile. Then, it quickly melted as he read it. Sirius and Remus smiled at each other knowingly. Lily went crimson in the face and stopped jumping for it. Indeed, she now looked like she was about to throw up.

James quietly gave the box back to Lily, looking at her as if she had transformed into something untouchable. "Thanks, Lil."

Lily looked at the tag with a small smile, and gave the box to James. "You're welcome. Open it."

James tore up the box and found a glittering Golden Snitch fly out of it, with a small red sting tied on it (which James quickly held onto) so it wouldn't fly away. James looked up at Lily, her green eyes softer than they were.

"I know you're a Chaser, but I thought you might like it anyway." Lily said quietly. Sirius and Remus were still watching, hugging each other as if they were watching their kids getting engaged.

"Oh, Rem, our little Jamesie-Wamesie!" Sighed Sirius, grinning.

"He's... sniff... growing up!" Remus said, wiping away a fake tear.

"Oh, shut up." James said, grinning and stand up to face Lily. "Uh, thanks." He told her.

"Hey, no problem." Lily shrugged, unconvincingly trying to make it look like it wasn't a big deal.

"Er, can I interest you in a drink at the Three Broomsticks?" James asked her.

"Sure." Lily nodded, and James took her hand. They waved good-bye to Remus and Sirius.

"Take care of our little man!" Sirius yelled out the portrait hole.

"You kids go have fun now, be careful!" Remus added. 

"Come home before midnight, or you'll be grounded, mister!" Sirius said, making he and Remus both crack up. All of a sudden, Peter came by and saw the two laughing boys as he was trying to enter Gryffindor.

"Hey, Lovebirds." Peter smiled. "What's so funny?"

***

****

((A/N- ^_^ I'll be writin' a S/R fic soon, I just need to start it... lol... well, review, tell me what you think. Thanks! **))**


End file.
